


Спиной ко мне

by Shenno, WTF Les Miserables 2021 (WTF_Les_Miserables_2021)



Category: Les Misérables (Movie 1978), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Seine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenno/pseuds/Shenno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Les_Miserables_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Les%20Miserables%202021
Summary: - Спиной ко мне, – приказывает Вальжан, и Жавер разворачивается, вполне ожидая умереть.[]- Спиной ко мне, – говорит Жавер, и его голос лишен жизни и пистолет в руке нетверд. Он оценил бы иронию, если бы темнота не смыкалась со всех сторон.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Les Miserables 2021 WTF, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021





	Спиной ко мне

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Turn Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863845) by [Shenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenno/pseuds/Shenno)



> При пересмотре экранизации 1978 года фантазия автора была чрезвычайно взбудоражена не только перкинс!вером, но и зеркалочкой вальверовских приказов “turn around” друг другу. 
> 
> I already have an English translation lying in wait for when I’ll be able to post it, so please stay your hand for a while if you were going to resort to google translate :)

\- Спиной ко мне, – приказывает Вальжан, и Жавер разворачивается, вполне ожидая умереть. Он испытывает, быть может, легкое разочарование, что все случится именно так и он не будет даже видеть лица этого человека, которого преследовал столько лет – но он спокоен и смиренен. Прикосновения Вальжана безличны и выверены, и Жавер не дрожит, не боится смерти.  
Когда Вальжан вскрывает веревки вместо него, неподвижность тела Жавера превращается в панцирь улитки, в одно мгновение ставший слишком тесным. 

Он дрожит позже, в канализации; что-то в самом его нутре рушится, будто город, слишком обветшалый, чтобы выдержать землятресение.  
\- Спиной ко мне, – говорит Жавер, и его голос лишен жизни и пистолет в руке нетверд. Он оценил бы иронию, если бы темнота не смыкалась со всех сторон, грозя утопить его прямо здесь, в помоях, из которых он, видимо, так и не смог себя вытащить.  
Вальжан отворачивается. Какая-то отдаленная часть разума Жавера все еще надеется, что наконец-то, спустя столько лет, он все-таки заставил этого человека бояться себя.  
Он опускает оружие и шагает в тень.  
Какая-то другая его часть надеется, что тот испытает облегчение, когда его не станет.

\- Пожалуйста... спиной ко мне, – Вальжан медленно поворачивается и Жавер помогает ему стянуть через голову рубашку. Вальжан нервно прижимает ее к груди, но Жавер смотрит лишь на спину, исчерченную сетью шрамов.  
Он прикасается и Вальжан дрожит, и Жавер падает на колени, припадает губами к пояснице, ладонями оглаживает бока. В его прикосновениях меньше желания чем восхищения, меньше похоти чем обожания, и потихоньку, постепенно, дрожь в теле Вальжана унимается, и он позволяет рубашке упасть на пол.  
Он берет Жавера за руку и берет его в свою постель. 

\- Спиной ко мне, – просит Жавер, почти задыхаясь, прерывая поцелуй, и Вальжан высвобождается, переворачивается, еще больше путая простыни. Жавер прижимается к его спине, будто пытается вплавить всего себя, его тело – твердая горячая тяжесть, его член – тверже и горячее – зажатый между ними – невольные движения бедер, которым Вальжан, как ни пытайся сдерживаться, толкается навстречу. Жавер обнимает его – привычная цепкость, непривычная нежность – ладонь на груди напротив сердца и спускается ниже, под край ночной рубашки, на мягкий живот и, наконец, туда, где Вальжан жаждет прикосновения более всего. Движения Жавера все еще непривычные, слишком резкие, слишком неловкие, но Вальжан хватает воздух ртом, толкается в его руку, прижимается к его телу, вслепую сжимает пальцами бедро, дыхание Жавера горячее и отрывистое у его уха.  
Когда зубы Жавера осторожно сжимаются на его плече, Вальжан дрожит и теряет себя.

\- Вы уверены, что хотите этого?  
\- Я сам это предложил, – отвечает Жавер нетерпеливо. Вместо того, чтобы отпугнуть, его резкий тон теперь делает теплоту в глазах Вальжана еще более невыносимой.  
\- Тогда спиной ко мне, – властное спокойствие в голосе Вальжана отдается Жаверу прямо в пах, и он, не раздумывая, подчиняется. Вальжан толкает его к стене, все еще куда осторожнее, чем Жаверу хотелось бы, но в его прикосновении нет ничего безличного, и его пальцы дрожат, когда он стягивает веревку на его запястьях. Веревка натирает так же, как на баррикадах, и в то же время совершенно иначе, и Жавер стонет глухо, сдавленный звук в глубине горла, за который в любой другой раз ему было бы стыдно, когда Вальжан использует свою силу, чтобы прижать его к стене. Его тело, ниже, но шире – тяжесть, которую Жавер не может и не хотел бы оттолкнуть.  
\- Это то, чего вы хотите? – голос Вальжана ниже и резче обычного, и Жавер, не прекращающий собирать крупицы информации в свою мысленную папку «Жан Вальжан», теперь знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным: он хочет этого не меньше.  
\- Пожалуйста, – отвечает Жавер, и Вальжан начинает расстегивать его брюки.  
\- Пожалуйста, – Жавер обнажает горло, теряясь в ощущениях, левая рука Вальжана в его волосах, правая, в оливковом масле – на ягодицах; палец толкается внутрь и Жавер предлагает себя чересчур охотно, но упоение мгновением влечет его за собой, не оставляя места для стыда.  
\- Жан… – когда Вальжан толкается в него с низким стоном, связанные руки зажатые под неловким углом между ними, но от того не менее удовлетворительно, и некоторое время им не до разговоров.  
\- Повернитесь ко мне, – Вальжан шепчет, когда оба они пытаются отдышаться, почти бескостные, стена не дающая упасть, и Жавер оборачивается, руки все еще за спиной, и целует Вальжана благодарно, сталкиваясь губами и языками горячо и неловко.  
Он дрожит от тихого, непривычного смеха, сидя на их общей кровати, пока Вальжан, неловкий и извиняющийся, рубаха и штаны в полном беспорядке, отправляется на кухню за ножом для веревки.


End file.
